minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
XDimension 167232
The XDimension is a cruel and twisted place in which, most neutral/passive mobs are trapped in test tubes with guards watching them. Looks The XDimension looks like a metal mess with wires and machinery everywhere. It is a giant maze with a boss fight in the center as well. This place has a semi-creepy feel to it due to the mutated horrors that lurk the halls, and due to them and the guards screaming as they get into fights. Mobs Passive/Neutral Mobs Pig- Self explanatory. Sheep- Self explanatory. Cow- Self explanatory. Yale- One of the few creatures not in test tubes or cages. Spawns with guards and drops 6 Yale Meat and 3 Wool. Ocelot- Self explanatory. Hostile Mobs Guards/Wolves Wolf Guard- A wolf that has riot gear on, and does 2 hearts of damage per hit with no armor on. Also has 16 hearts. Drops bones. Robotic Wolf- A robotic version of the Wolf Guard that does 4 hearts of damage and has 35 health. Drops iron and wiring. Wolf Medic- A healer that heals any nearby wolf. Drops splash potions of healing. 15 health. Wolf Mech- A strong mech with a ranged AoE attack. 50 hearts, very rare spawn. Drops a mech when killed, but also spawns in an Elite Wolf Guard. Elite Wolf Guard- A stronger version of the Wolf Guard that does 3 hearts of damage and has a ranged arrow attack, Has 20 hearts. Drops bones and arrows. Bomb-O-Bot- A robot that explodes when killed. 5 health, drops nothing. Laser Turret- Spawns near the final boss of the dimesion/dungeon. 40 hearts, 4 hearts of damage per shot. Horrors Lurking Horror- Small Horror with 5 hearts of health and half a heart per hit. Extremely fast and annoying. Creeping Horror- Small Horror with 1 heart of health. Suicide bomber that poisons everything around it. Horror- Medium Horror with 10 hearts of health. Does 2 hearts per hit. Ultra-Horror- Large Horror with 50 hearts of health. Does 4 hearts per hit. When killed splits into 6 Creeping Horrors. Bosses Chimera Mech- Mech piloted by Elite Wolf Guards known as X and Z. Has 100 health, AoE and homing attacks. Drops Iron and Enderite. Also drops the key to the final boss room. Terrible Horror- Spawns with 7 Lurking Horrors near it. 75 health. Does 5 hearts per hit. When killed splits into 2 Horrors. Ciaran & Xander- Both bosses combined under one health bar. Attacks do more damage, and Ciaran doesn't throw the nuke. Ciaran's bombs do not explode the walls or floor. Gamera- Thinks you are on Xander's side until he is defeated.. Does 3 damage per hit. Has 50 health. Teams up with you once defeated. Has an AoE clearing attack. How to get there. Once you defeat both Ciaran and Xander's normal boss fights, you unlock the airship "Beta" to travel to different areas of the map. Randomly, it will crash into the dimension when used until the final boss of the dimension is defeated. Benefits The Halls Of Champions bosses will team up with you and help you on your journey. Also loot chests! Category:Dimensions Category:ZombieXander's Fanfictions